Little Red Riding Hinata
by xo-stars-xo
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Oneshot. Please R&R!


Little Red Riding Hinata

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the story 'Little Red Riding hood' but I do own the whole plot smirks**

**A/N:** Hey guys! I know I was supposed to be typing up the next chapter for Sakura Seasons but I couldn't help but just do this!! Anyways, enjoy…. He-he…. Muhahahahahaha!! -smirks-

**By the way, 'N' means Narrator… and the narrator is me…**

* * *

N: Once upon a time, there was a small village called Konoha which was surrounded with miles and miles of nothing but forests and trees.

Hinata: You didn't have to mention trees. Trees are part of the forest you know.

N: Shut up, you're not being introduced yet. Anyways, in the small village of Konoha lived Little Red Riding Hinata who lived with her parents in a small cottage.

Hinata: Umm… Hi. –waves-

N: One day her mother asked Little Red Riding Hinata to take a basket of 'goodies', to her… ahem… 'grandmother'.-snickers-

Mystery Voice: Just get on with it already woman!!

N: -clears throat- As I was saying, Little Red Riding Hinata skipped into the forest to her –coughs- 'grandmother's' cottage. Before she set off for her journey, her father told her a warning.

Hinata's 'Father': Don't talk or go off with any strangers.

Hinata: You're not my mother. You're Kakashi-sensei!! And you're not my Father!! You're Anko-sensei!!

Anko: I don't even know how I got a man role…

Kakashi: -whispers- at least you don't have to wear this goofy outfit.

N: -coughs- ahem.

Kakashi: If anyone needs me, I'll be at the tailor's getting this 'thing' off of me.

Sasuke: That's a bodice idiot…

N: Hey!! You!! You're not supposed to be in this story!! –pushes Sasuke out of the scene-

Hinata: Okay…

N: Weirdo Sasuke. How does he know about women's stuff?

Hinata: I think he's gay.

N: Okay, back to the story; Little Red Riding Hinata entered the forest safely and was just in the middle of her journey when she found a field of flowers.

Hinata: OH! This will be wonderful for my –coughs- 'grandmother'. I'll collect a bouquet for… 'her'.

N: Unfortunately, the Big Bad Wolf was lurking in the shadows nearby.

Kiba: Is she talking about me?

Akamaru: -barks-

N: The Big Bad Wolf appeared in front of Little Red Riding Hinata with a smirk.

Kiba: Umm, what are you doing little girl?

Hinata: I'm picking flowers for my ill –coughs- 'grandmother'. And by the way, I'm fifteen so I'm not a little girl thank you very much.

N: Psst!! Remember you're not supposed to talk to strangers!! –points at script-

Hinata: Oh yeah. Umm… Sorry, but I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. Goodbye Mr… umm…

Kiba: Just call me the Big Bad Wolf.

Hinata: Okay Mr. Big Bad Wolf.

Kiba: Before you go may I ask where you are going?

Hinata: Oh, I'm going to this little cottage up further in the North-East just a mile away from here- oh shit! –slaps herself- I'm not supposed to tell you where I'm going.

N: The Big Bad Wolf had a sinister plan in his head. He would go after Little Red Riding Hinata's –coughs- 'grandmother's' cottage and eat her up first. And when Little Red Riding Hinata comes, he can eat her up too.

Kiba: I'm not a cannibal, lady!!

Akamaru: -barks-

N: Fine. Instead he would take them hostage for ransom so he could get rich.

Kiba: That's more like it.

Akamaru: -barks-

(Insert silence here)

N: Ahem!!

Kiba: Oh Shoot! Umm, before you go to your –coughs- 'grandmother's house, take a detour to the river bank and you'll see even more beautiful flowers there.

Hinata: Okay.

N: And with that, Little Red Riding Hinata skipped onwards to the river bank. The Big Bad Wolf clasped his hand together and cackled.

Kiba: Muhahahahahahahahaha!!

N: The Big Bad Wolf ran to Little Red Riding Hinata's –coughs- 'grandmother's' cottage. When he got there he-

Kiba: Let's break in Akamaru!! Here we go!! –jumps into a window-

Akamaru: -barks-

Kiba: And we stick the landing!!

N: You dumbass!! The door was unlocked you know!!

Kiba: Woops…

'Grandmother': Hey, you're gonna pay for that know.

Kiba: Whoa!! Why are you Hinata's Grandmother?

'Grandmother': Count yourself as lucky that you got a better part than me. So don't say my name aloud now.

Kiba: Fine, but you look terrible in that night gown.

'Grandmother': -growls-

Kiba: Okay, I'll shut up now.

N: Aren't you forgetting something?

Kiba: PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR SUCKER!!

'Grandmother': YOU'RE JUST TAKING ME HOSTAGE IDIOT!!

N: Several minutes later, Little Red Riding Hinata arrived at her –coughs- 'grandmother's' doorstep.

Hinata: Strange. The window's broken. The door's always unlocked.

N: Little Red Riding Hinata opened the door and entered the household. She shut the door behind her and looked around.

Hinata: Umm, 'grandmother!!' Are you home?!

N: Suddenly the coat closet beside Little Red Riding Hinata opened and the Big Bad Wolf came out and tied her up with a rope.

Hinata: What the hell? This is just a belt.

Kiba: The store ran out of rope…

N: The Big Bad Wolf carried Little Red Riding Hinata to where her –coughs- 'grandmother' was. The Big Bad Wolf opened the door to the bedroom and revealed her tied up 'grandmother'

Hinata: NEJI!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN THAT NIGHT GOWN?!

Neji: Don't ask…

Kiba: You think that night gown's ugly? I think so too.

Hinata: What's wrong with the Narrator?

N: Hey, I didn't pick that. I let the man himself pick his own night gown.

Neji: It was the only night gown in stock so can we not talk about it?

Hinata: No I know why it was the last in stock. –giggles-

Neji: Would you guys just shut up!!

N: Kiba, get on with the hostaging already.

Kiba: Is 'hostaging' even a word?

N: No, but carry on!!

Kiba: Okay… Umm, I think I'm done.

N: Oh yeah. Wait a minute!! Where did that moron go!! He's late?

Hinata: Who's late??

Naruto: YO!! –crashes into room from the window-

Neji: YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL INSANE!! THE GOD DAMN DOOR IS UNLOCKED!!

Naruto: Oops…

N: Oh yeah, I'm back to reading the script now. The wolf cackled… No that's not it. The grandmother cried… No I cut that out. Oh here it is!! –clears throat- The village's leader's son came crashing through the window to save Little Red Riding Hinata and her strange grandmother. The truth was, Little Red Riding Hinata had a major crush on the village's leader's son, called Naruto.

Naruto: Hey!! How come I didn't get a name like Kiba and Hinata-chan?

N: Just put a sock in it okay? It was either that or the Disgustingly Hairy Woodcutter.

Naruto: I'll stick with my current name.

N: ahem! Don't you have a line to say?

Naruto: Umm, FEE FI FO FUM-

N: Wrong story.

Naruto: I will huff and I will puff-

N: WRONG STORY.

N: Repaunzel, Repaunzel, let down your-

Everyone: WRONG STORY!!

N: Someone get this fool a script.

Sakura from backstage: Okay. –throws Naruto a script-

N: Holy shit!! He got knocked out!!

Hinata: Oh my god, is he okay?

Naruto: Gotcha!!

Hinata and N: -whacks Naruto on the head-

N: Don't fake an injury.

Hinata: You got me worried over nothing!

N: Okay guys, back to the story.

Naruto: Ouch –rubs head- umm, I will save you Little Red Riding Hinata!!

Kiba: I will never let them go unless you give me a ransom!!

Naruto: How about I pay for lunch?

Kiba: Fine with me.

Naruto: Deal. –shakes Kiba's hand-

N: It's supposed to be The End now.

Hinata: We know.

N: And why hasn't the story stopped?

Naruto: Who knows?

N: Okay guys! Take a lunch break!! Then take a look at a new script!!

Everyone: Okay.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **Was it good? Couldn't help but type this up in one night –sweatdrops- I've got other fairytale one-shots to do. Do you want me to do that too? Well after I'm done with my main fanfiction. Well I'll see you whenever!! Reviews are much appreciated!!


End file.
